


Side Effect of Cryonics

by Reeno



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Harrison serves under Captain Kirk, M/M, and Harrison is very dramatic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno
Summary: 上一次我检查的时候，光子鱼雷仍是被拿来装载光子反应堆的，没人应该从那个玩意儿里面跑出来。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Khan Noonien Singh, John Harrison/James T. Kirk
Kudos: 8





	Side Effect of Cryonics

**Author's Note:**

> 某个行星上发现的强化人被解冻并分配到不同舰船上服役。

“Harrison先生。”Jim干巴巴地朝着眼前的路障瞪眼睛。

“Kirk舰长，抱歉打扰，我刚刚在种植舱发现一处设备障碍，或许会影响科学部舰员的工作进度，”Harrison像一座山一样堵在狭窄的通道里，汇报一件完全不在他职务范围内的鸡毛蒜皮的小事儿。

“谢谢，我会通知工程人员安排维修的，”Jim一板一眼地打断他，“容我问一下你是怎样发现这个问题的？”

*

“五株卡罗拉玫瑰的叶片出现了不同程度的虫蛀，”Jim翻了个白眼，“饶了我吧。”

“我得说那是个问题，如果继续扩散，周围的植物可能会遭殃，他发现的很及时。”Sulu说。

“哦行了闭嘴，”Jim恼火地喝了一口苏打水，“打他上舰服役以来他已经找了不下五百个稀奇古怪的问题来问我了！Kirk舰长，我注意到升降梯运作的时候产生了较大的噪音，也许是因为绳索老化引起的过度摩擦，可能会有潜在的安全隐患；Kirk舰长，我发现护盾基座的接线出现了一定程度的磨损，或许需要更新；Kirk舰长，我刚刚遇到一位科学部的舰员向我反馈说休息室的复制机发生了故障，导致一批点了巧克力咖啡的舰员集体出现不适反应，现在在医疗舱进行检查；Kirk舰长，这是Armod少尉托我交给你的行政报告，她被临时叫到传输甲板监督去了；Kirk舰长这个，Kirk舰长那个，Kirk舰长每一件事！上一次我检查的时候，光子鱼雷仍是被拿来装载光子反应堆的 ，没人应该从那个玩意儿里面跑出来！没有人！”

“他是个改造人，”Uhura用再生叉叉起一颗橄榄，指指他说，“而且那个鱼雷除了外壳外没有任何实质性的基础构造。”

“去和我的手说，好吗？”McCoy下意识地揉揉手臂，“我以为自己会和它一起消失成粒子尘埃，那玩意儿咬得比Floatie还重！”

“Floatie？”

“那是我小时候隔壁邻居家养的哈巴狗。”

“你怎么能被哈巴狗咬着？”Jim皱眉，“它得把一整张脸都塞进碗里才能咬到自己的晚饭。”

“闭嘴。”McCoy瞪他，“那小混蛋抢了我的背带，我得把那环从它嘴里抠出来，我大意了，抢回东西之后它管我手上咬了好大一口，扯掉我半个袖子，人在小时候总会做点儿蠢事儿，所以我和它干了一架，别问我结局，我不会说的。”

“你和哈巴狗打了一架？”Jim重复，一脸哭笑不得，“我亲爱的医生，天啊，Bones。”

“闭嘴，”McCoy仍然瞪他，“不过我得同意你有关光子鱼雷的那个观点，那玩意儿不该被用来装人，鉴于它们本该是用来包装高辐射物质的壳子，可能会造成什么不可预测的影响。”

“二比一，”Jim朝着医生挤了挤眼睛，“好极了。”

“不管鱼雷是不是应该拿来装人，”Marcus在一旁说道，“不能否认Harrison提出的问题没有一次是凭空捏造的，有些情况多亏他及时发现，才避免了进一步损失。”

“我同意Marcus博士的观点，”Spock在解决了自己的午餐之后往这话题插了一脚，“不过，据估算，百分之七十七以上由他反应的问题事实上不在他的职责范围内 ，百分之八十以上的问题并不紧急，没有必要通知舰长，另外因为他的反馈，有三次舰桥进行了最后被证实为毫无必要的翻查，而出现问题的部位分别在传送舱、重力控制室和三层甲板，显而易见Harrison先生向Kirk舰长汇报的次数确实高出必要的频率。”

“啊，Spock式的：‘我觉得他找你是别有所图’，”Jim点点头，“很有道理，也有数据支持，三比二。”

“你不能对你的舰员下限制令，”Sulu指出，“他没有做什么不可饶恕的事情。”

“骚扰舰长算不可饶恕吗？”Jim把纸杯杯壁咬出一排牙印，“我感受到了超出必要的压力，这对我的身体不好，Bones，你说我说的对吗？”

“除了体脂超标和‘宇宙中的一切物质我都过敏’以外，没有任何危害得到你生命的东西。”McCoy斜眼看看Jim面前的午餐残骸，“你需要减少你的脂肪和蛋白摄入，我在你的医学报告上都写了。”

“如果舰长对自己的追求者下限制令，”Uhura嚼着她让人毫无食欲的健康腌渍橄榄，挑眉评论，“对星舰上舰员的工作热情可没什么好处。”

“有个样样全能的追求者没什么不好的，”Marcus和Uhura一唱一和，“Harrison先生除了动作太慢以外可没什么其他超出教科书以外的错误行为了，想想你念书那会儿追我朋友Tania的架势，舰长。”

McCoy在一边心有余悸地’噢’了一声，而Spock意义不明地耸了耸肩。

“你耸肩是几个意思？”Jim决定朝着Spock哀嚎。

“我觉得女士们说的很对，”Sulu下结论，“你不能扼杀舰员们的精神食粮，宇宙已经够空旷的了，Kirk舰长。”

“那就能置我于水生火热！？”Jim痛心疾首，“我恨你们，”他咬牙切齿地嚷嚷 ，“你们这群无情的人，Chekov和Scotty会支持我的，我会去找他们寻求帮助！”

“Chekov上次还和我说他在Harrison找你的时候帮了‘一点小忙’，”Sulu装作漫不经心想起这件事情，大概就是为了气死Jim，“Scotty可没表示出什么反对，他俩那时正和一堆技术人员在一块儿。”

如果James Kirk在继承进取号的第一年就死于心肌梗塞，他要把所有他的这群朋友统统都列为’半夜需要拜访’的对象，他认真的。

*

“Kirk舰长！”

“Harrison上尉。”

少数情况下，Jim和Harrison是相遇是偶然的，不管有多么的难以令人信服，这次妥妥地得归类进去了。

“温室的情况好多了，”Harrison憋了半天，这么说道，“谢谢。”

代表Sulu感谢我也不会让这件事情正常起来，Jim在内心嘀咕，“小事一桩，”他挂起自己公事公办的专用笑脸，拿不定主意是不是要再寒暄几句，如果巧遇的是进取号的任何一个Harrison以外的舰员，就算是同他一批被安排上舰服役的强化人也好，Jim都能啰嗦个几句，他在闲聊扯皮这方面从来就没节省过力气，这是个一举多得增进舰船内部和睦团结的好招式。

不包括Harrison，Harrison能让他喘口气就已经谢天谢地了。

玫瑰被虫咬了事件之后Jim享受了好些日子的清净了，这会儿突然在走廊里撞上显然心不在焉的Harrison，还真是件少有的新闻。

“一切都好吗？”Jim最后决定不计前嫌，做好自己的本职工作，关心一下舰员的吃穿住行，他清清嗓子，问道。

Harrison卡了一下。

他花了大概十秒钟来回答Jim的问题：还行，没有什么问题，被科学部的工作报告绊住了脚，没什么别的大事儿了。

然后迅速地和Jim拜拜，一溜烟走得连个人影都找不到了。

这特么算什么事儿？

*

“强化人会生病吗？”Jim嚼着豆子，一脸怀疑。

“理论上，是的，他们会，只是几率很小，”McCoy回答，“为什么？”

“Harrison可能是病了。”Jim下结论。

“我觉得你对他有点儿着迷了。”McCoy眯起眼睛，“他只是偶尔没找你麻烦，你却觉得他病了。”

“我会定义那种举动为不知所措，”Jim为自己争辩，“John Harrison，花了13秒 ，决定告诉我他在两个星期里面屁事儿也没有，还被，容我引用：科学部的工作报告‘绊住了脚’，别告诉我这是他的CPU想不出更多有理有据的麻烦，最终烧掉了，我会让行政部门把圣诞节的樱桃香槟全开了全舰庆祝。”

“你会哭鼻子。”McCoy白了他一眼，“你现在就在哭鼻子：为什么我的粉丝不找我了？为什么他一见我就被吓跑了？为什么他还找了个两岁小孩都不会相信的理由来搪塞我？我心都碎了。”

“Leonard McCoy！”Jim咬牙切齿。

“怎么，”医生毫无惧色，“我观察得不对吗？”

“如果你的骨头痒痒了，我会很乐意告诉Spock，他看起来对这个问题总是准备充分。”Jim眯起眼睛，朝医生呲牙，“敬我们伟大的友谊。”

“混小子。”McCoy不轻不重地踹了Jim一脚，“才两星期，你就张牙舞爪活蹦乱跳回到三岁了，Harrison整天堵你的时候你至少还知道自己是个舰长呢。”

“我是个赞爆了的舰长。”Jim澄清，“嘿！现在可是休息时间，我总也得有些私人生活的。”

“那我想你的私人生活需要更多的成熟，”McCoy叹了口气，假模假样挖挖耳朵，“听着，如果你没法确定，为什么不找他本人去说个明白，说清楚你不希望他频繁地找你，或者告诉他你比相位炮还直，不就结了？”

“管用？”Jim可怜巴巴地朝着McCoy眨眼，显然不太乐意。

“包管用。”McCoy又叹了口气，忍着没翻白眼，而是点点头，老天有眼，Joanna在情感问题上都比Jim有主见，如果McCoy对Jim说，他是‘关心则乱’，还不知道能牵起怎样一筐话头呢。

傻小子。

*

说句老实点儿的，这件事也不能全怪Jim，他在Pike任职进取号舰长的最后一次巡航任务里作出了这一轰动一时的发现。那是一次对于一颗P级行星的常规登陆探索任务，在Jim汇报自己发现一个隐蔽的地下通道之后小队非常不幸地遇上了磁暴，更不幸的是Jim在撤回途中一脚踩空掉进了隧道里头，完全无法和外界取得联系。两天后Spock带着一队安保舰员同医疗官顺着隧道一路寻找并最终发现差一点点儿就一脚去了的Jim的时候，一同被发现的还有七十三枚型号未知、全部打着哑弹记号的旧式光子鱼雷——这让他们在拆解这些玩意儿的时候差点儿吓掉McCoy半条命。

先不管这些有的没的，重要的事情是，他们拆了一颗鱼雷，然后挖出了John Harrison并且将他紧急丢进了医疗舱，与此同时那里还有一个正在接受重症监护的Jim——得益于壮观的过敏史，当时这位前途无限好的进取号未来舰长基本可算得上凶多吉少。

后来他们发现，这群被冻在光子鱼雷里的是二十世纪基因改良人种战争的产物，因过于激进以及缺乏善恶观，在战争结束之后剩下的强化人均被冰冻流放，但二十二世纪初期，联盟对这群强化人进行了回收并且专项对他们进行改造，这项任务因为一场意外的宇宙风暴在收尾的时候中断了，所有参与人员无一幸免，直到Jim从基地的发射隧道一路滚了进去。

如果说有什么要庆幸的，那就是这个项目——撇开意外的宇宙风暴——是一个彻头彻尾大写的成功。Harrison很快就能够自如活动，并且为探索基地以及强化人改造项目提供了大量资料。另外强化人的改良基因也让McCoy把生死一线的Jim拉了回来。这没有治好Jim的过敏症，但是作为超级人类血清的边际效应，Jim那可怜巴巴的视力得到了一次质的飞跃，让他从此告别了十几年不离身的隐形眼镜。

再之后，当Jim被指定为进取号的新舰长，Harrison‘巧合地’被分派到了进取号上服役，有鉴于这家伙时隔几十年醒来见到的第一个人就是隔壁房间包得跟个木乃伊似的Jim（别提后来还提供了自己的血液给他提炼救命的血清）Harrison对于Jim特殊的执着也就不怎么让人感到意外了，然而对于初任舰长的Jim而言，他的水深火热也就如此毫不意外地拉开了序幕。

“我觉得自己像只被猎犬盯上的鸡腿，刚出烤箱的那种，滋滋冒泡。”Jim把自己镶在床上，伪装成星联灰色大毛毯子上的人形印花。

“你确实知道你把自己比作烤鸡腿了吧？”McCoy踢了踢他伸到床外晃荡的脚丫子，“我来这不是为了欣赏你后背婀娜曲线的，给我起来。”

“我快死了。”Jim吸吸鼻子，模糊不清地嘟哝，然而还是翻了个身坐了起来，面朝McCoy。

“哦。”McCoy挑了下眉毛。

“你确实知道自己和你嘴里那个尖耳朵哥布林越来越像了吧，”Jim翻了个威力被水肿打了八成折扣的白眼，“说真的你们有的时候真应该少黏在一块儿，上回吃饭的时候就因为我多拿了一些冰淇淋，Spock竟然把我的嗷呜呜呜呜………………啊嗷咿！”

“那次O32登陆假之后我就知道你会那么做，他拿走你的炸鸡排也没救到你，你就是管不了自己的嘴巴。”

“啊哦哦哦熬啊熬咦熬喔噢……”

“你没有要死，你只是咽喉发炎，而且我发现自己一点儿也不奇怪你的喉咙肿得像个充了气的红气球，你之前干什么去了？”McCoy拿着支手电笔眯眼打量着Jim的状况。

“艾昂嗷呜。”Jim哼哼。

“简要点，明白不。”McCoy撤走压舌板，审视Jim。

给McCoy一个病人，他能分分钟把任何地方都变成自己的医疗舱，吓死人咯。

“温室，”Jim咽咽口水，还是那副要死要活的样子，“你的建议，记得吗？”

“我就一天没见到你，你就多了个强化人过敏源？”McCoy一脸如临大敌，被Jim反踹一脚。

“撞上百合花期，我连口都来不及开，就开始打喷嚏，”Jim翻了个白眼，“还不停地流眼泪，一团糟，你知道的，我以为离开那房间就行，然后我就跑回来了。”

“多久前？”McCoy眯眯眼睛。

“一个多小时以前吧。”Jim瞥了眼时钟，“Harrison被我吓得一愣一愣的，可怜的强化人，被太过优秀的基因惯得连对感冒症状都缺乏相应的了解了。”

“感冒不会让你的脸上涨出紫红色的花纹，”McCoy摇摇头，一边拿起自己的PADD低头快速翻阅着什么，“如果在他们的时代里你绝对是个试验非主流抗生素的最佳实验体，你该为此领个奖：单个体能够呈现出最多不同过敏症状的吉尼斯，当之无愧。”

“所以老天让我遇到了你，”Jim说，“没有你我可怎么活下去。”

McCoy瞪了Jim一眼，然后点点PADD，“我去拿些喷雾过来，那得花一小会儿功夫。这段时间里你给我喝杯温水，睡上一觉，我会发一个诊断通知，接着的γ班次由Scotty来顶，你的情况下去了之后还他一个α班就是。”

“没人会觉得我要死了吧？”Jim倒回床上躺尸，声音悲戚。

“我会确保这段期间没有葬礼仪式。”McCoy用PADD扣了扣Jim的膝盖，“你吓坏不少舰员，你知道吧。”

Jim眨眨眼，然后决定装死。

“Harrison说不定觉得你快死了，”McCoy说，“尽管他这崭新人生的第一幕就是一个差不多快死了的你。”

“少说话，”Jim抬手指指自己的喉咙，“医嘱。”

McCoy华丽地翻了个白眼。

*

20世纪末人们第一次将暴力倾向归咎到基因上去，事实证明了两点：

A）存在暴力基因组  
B）不是当时发现的武士基因

不管结果如何，不成熟的理论加上不成熟的技术再加上对于改良人种的狂热，强化人出现了。

他们在情感和道德模块的微妙缺失以及对暴力倾向控制力的缺乏，理论上来说，简直就是新手幸运值的完美体现，你知道他们比普通人类的寿命更长，不易得病，体能的初始配置还是四倍的，还有良好的记忆力和快速学习能力，你还知道他们普遍都长得不错，当然最后这点肉眼可见。

所以说两百年之后当初那些不完善的基因工程得到了妥善的处理，这些人不会再到处嚷嚷着试图消灭一切平庸的东西创造新世界，似乎也就没什么危险性了，安排他们从事宇宙探索的任务就成了一种分散他们过剩精力的良好办法，但个体差异又让这种分散变得不是那么均衡，不过这可以理解，毕竟人的兴趣爱好也都不尽相同。

这些事情对Jim而言都好说，起初他可能是有那么点儿困扰，不过至少他接受得都不错。

如果说有什么不太能让人理解的，那就是在Jim的过敏反应消退之后活蹦乱跳的回到工作岗位，Sulu却满脸苦大仇深地给了他好几个白眼这件事情。

Jim在舰桥扫视了一圈，决定拿坐得离Sulu还比较远的通讯官开刀，“一切都好，Uhura中尉？“

他收获了来自通讯官的一个瞪视，“不能更好了，长官。”

Jim清了清嗓子，伸手抚平胸前并不存在的制服褶皱。真吓人，他想到，对着一个刚刚从严重过敏反应中恢复过来的病人，这群人怎么可以如此冷酷，Jim感到自己的心头都要结霜了。

然而既然被任命为一艘星舰的舰长，Jim注定就比常人更有毅力（事实上如果你想理解为‘更不要脸’，他也是不会反对的。）几番心理建设之后，Jim又作出尝试。

“Spock先生，”他将目标转移到通常而言最不可能被琐事干扰到脾气的瓦肯人身上，然后立刻就后悔了因为他看见瓦肯人的耳朵抽了一下。

抽了一下。

字面意义上的。

什么样的事情可以把Spock惹到炸耳朵？即使这一万分不详的兆头就像警报一样在Jim的脑中呜呜作响，一部分的Jim同时被深深地勾起了好奇心，他的确和Spock磨合了有段日子了，此时此刻又见他恼得恨不得磨几下牙的样子就突然间成了件新鲜事儿。

“洗耳恭听。“Spock说道。

Jim一把拍向自己的眉毛以防它们冲破进取号的船体飞进曲速里去再也不回来，有时候当Spock恼火得很，他脑袋里控制瓦肯和人类阀门的区域就会不太顶用，这也是为什么Uhura有的时候老冲着他喷火，因为Spock才不是什么“不理解人类的表述逻辑”，他理解得可好呢，你瞧他一生起气来就能举一反三的本事儿，可恶的种族天赋。

“如大家所知，我之前遇上了一些，”Jim眨眨眼，“小麻烦，”他皱了皱鼻子，“如果在此期间船上发生过什么事情，你们可以告诉我。”

“你是否意图咨询任何在你医疗康复期间所发生的事情，无论此事目前是否已经处理完毕？”Spock平滑地向他确认，从语气上来说，Jim一点儿不满都听不出来，但Jim有一个瓦肯情绪雷达，会在Spock‘我很烦但我要抑制住它’的情况下让他耳朵发痒，所以Jim掏了掏耳朵的同时朝着他的大副又瞧了几眼。

“是的，”Jim亮出一个舰长式的笑脸来，想着是不是要加上一些定语具体化他的要求，以免瓦肯人把一整套流水账都倒给他，“说说那些不同寻常的。”他决定道。

大副不咸不淡地挑起一条眉毛：“不同寻常。”

“就如你所重复的。”Jim维持笑脸，深信瓦肯人（按他火眼金睛的观察，这范围可以扩大到整个舰桥）早就有了答案，只是端着个假模假样的态度跟他置气。

“啊，”Spock戏剧性地回应，“我相信我们差一点儿就失去了舰船上四分之三的科学部研究室、以及我们的种植舱，但幸运的是，这危机在损失造成之前就过去了。”

“哦？”Jim谨遵医嘱在自己的舱室里扮演床单那时候可没感受到任何颠簸，也没听到任何警报，所以这不是一场来自有敌意的外星生命的突然袭击。另外他可没有错过Spock说到种植舱时候Sulu丢给他的眼神，就好像Jim踩到了他养的花花草草，但Jim没有，他才是那个差点儿因为过敏反应命悬一线的可怜舰长，不是吗？

然后一个模糊的念头在Jim的脑中一闪而过，他没来得及抓住它，因为Spock正在尽心尽责地执行他先前的指令，毫无暂停几秒让Jim仔细思考的打算：“安全部门目前正就D-E甲板中研发舱、种植舱以及生物舱的安全协议同科学部门进行沟通，我相信新版的协议在1.3个小时之后就会发送到Sulu中尉与我手中，我们会在协议定稿后呈送给你。如果你需要了解更改现有协议的原因，我建议您咨询Giotto少校，”Spock眨了眨眼睛，“或者Finney少校，他已就此次事件进行了跟踪整理，目前正在资料室进行录入。”

这听起来可不太妙，安全协议的更新标准为一年一次，然而为了应付宇宙中五花八门的突发状况，在遇到某些特定案例的时候可以对相关协议进行修正并在初审后试行，同时更新后的协议需要发送回星联进行终审，最终星联会裁决协议条款的时效性以及作用范围。Jim在Pike舰长旗下担任副指挥官的时候只经历了一次协议调整，而自打他接手了进取号之后这协议一直都好好的，没毛病。他只不过过敏了一次，竟然发生了这样的大事，难不成这就是舰桥成员对他意见的来源？Jim来不及多想，粗粗地决定要将这整件事情都搞搞清楚，又继续听Spock汇报。

“除此以外，”大副不赞成地眯了眯眼睛，“你或许会想知道曾有舰员在你康复期间提交了调任申请，但同样的，在你回归之前申请就被撤销了，你可以在你的终端上查阅详情，确定是否需要对这件事情另作处理。”

“我会看看有什么我能做的。”Jim皱起眉点了点头，“请你继续。”

“最后这件事情并不是在你康复期间发生的，”Spock侧了一下头，“不过我认为你有必要了解一下。”

“什么事？”Jim如果夸张地吞一口口水，那就非常对得上现在这个格外戏剧化的Spock，但他不想被瓦肯人施以‘难以理解的人类’之眼，所以他尽力维持自己一本正经的模样。

“依我所知，本次安全协议的修正将会需要McCoy医生……”

‘McCoy呼叫舰长。’通话请求突兀地切入，尽管每个人看起来都尽忠职守，Jim却觉得整个舰桥的注意力突然间都集中在了他身上。

“这里是舰长。”Jim按下通话键的同时盯着Spock，试图在他脸上找到没能说出来的下半句话。

‘瞧瞧，’McCoy听起来都没有朝着话筒的方向在说话，‘就像我说的，活蹦乱跳的，而且我敢保证我放他出去的那会儿他可是容光焕发，腿脚麻利……’

医生每说一句话，好奇的目光就又多出一份，Jim决定提醒一下医生通讯器的恰当应用方式，但架不住医生连珠炮弹爆出来的叨叨：‘……绝没有什么虚弱萎靡、痛苦不堪、’“McCoy……”‘……命悬一线，我绝不会放任命不久矣的病人满船溜达，所以别再表现得像是你家舰长要死了……’“McCoy医生……”‘而这都是你的错一样，他的屁股好好地黏在他那把舰长椅上呢。而且别指望你拿着那份安全协议就能忽悠我把他的医疗档案供出来，这是对于我职业操守的严重蔑视……！！’

“Bones！”Jim忍无可忍地吼道。

通讯静了一会儿，然后医生没好气地说：‘干啥？’

Jim把眼睛拍进手掌，忍住想要大声哀嚎的欲望，“天啊，”他叹气，“老骨头，”Jim摇着头，始终不肯把脸从手里拔出来，“这是工作频道，你不能够只是为了听我的标准应答就进行呼叫。”

‘我在工作啊，’医生振振有词，‘并且正在全力捍卫进取号首席医官的名誉，这可正儿八经了。’

至少Spock对此完全不同意，Jim又好气又好笑地瞧见Spock那张努力平衡着的微妙的脸，决定不再继续和鸡血上头的McCoy计较。

身为一名合格的舰长，Jim的脑袋转得总不会很慢。

“Harrison上尉？”Jim清清嗓子。

医疗舱又静了一会儿，但隐约能听见老骨头嘀嘀咕咕的抱怨，一会儿之后，Harrison迟疑地回应道：‘是的，长官？’

不是Kirk舰长，Jim为自己的第一反应皱了皱鼻子，“0730，舰长舱室，不要迟到。”

‘收到，长官。’

“Kirk结束通话。”Jim挂断，在舰长椅上放空了几秒，内心想着到底要不要把自己的眉毛揪掉。所以他的大副还是心地很善良的瓦肯人，因为托他的福，Jim已经把他过敏期间发生的意外理得七七八八了，Harrison这种见风就是雨的画风Jim再熟悉不过了，芝麻绿豆大的事情到了他手里，能吹出八个仙女座来。不出意外，那份被主人回收了的调职申请也是这家伙送上来的。

看看老骨头出的好主意，说好的直球一个都没打成不算，倒是对话双边都差点儿折腾掉小半条命，真是命运弄人。


End file.
